


【好兆头衍生：Crowley×Richard II 】金雀花王朝秘闻录③

by Herzblatt_FP



Series: 【Crowley×Richard II】金雀花王朝秘闻录 [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Richard II - Shakespeare
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herzblatt_FP/pseuds/Herzblatt_FP





	【好兆头衍生：Crowley×Richard II 】金雀花王朝秘闻录③

庞蒂弗拉克特，堡中监狱。

理查躺在冰冷的囚室内。

一条黑质红纹的大蛇从暗处游走过来，沿着理查瘦削的足和小腿一路蜿蜒至上，尽情辱染着理查残破不堪的白色囚衣。而理查只是静静的躺着，任由大蛇慢慢缠住理查的四肢，用蛇吻极尽亵渎着他每一寸肌肤。

“不是最讨厌被禁锢吗？”大蛇的上半身突然变成人形，克劳利吐出信子蜻蜓点水一般触了一下理查光滑的眼角，“今天怎么这么乖？”

理查动了动，铁链的声音铮铮作响。

克劳利这才发现那些粗糙而沉重的镣铐，理查娇嫩纤细的手腕被铁链折磨的红肿渗血，脚踝也是一样……粗鲁的人类，克劳利心想，居然把他可爱的理查搞成这个样子。他俯下身，蛇信子灵巧的钻进镣铐内，冰凉细小的分叉温柔的抚慰着理查被磨破的肌肤，曾经的国王闭上了眼睛。

“谢谢……”

克劳利愣住了，他从没听过这个骄傲敏感的国王对他道谢。

“谢谢你，克劳利，”理查睁开他那双棕色的眼睛，此时这双眼睛亮的惊人，就像古老的琥珀中凝固了什么最闪耀的东西一般，“谢谢你还愿意出现在我的面前抱着我。”

克劳利啃噬着理查优雅的脖颈，含住了他小巧而敏感的喉结。理查美丽的脸向后仰着，那双眼睛在暗不见光的囚室中闪闪发亮。他感觉到自己被缠的越来越紧，好像要被嵌入这个恶魔的体内，共享着离经叛道的欲望之果，同饮下不可饶恕的罪恶之觞……而这一切都是那么的真实而温暖，理查温柔的注视着那双黄色蛇瞳，侧头在缠在肩头的蛇身上轻轻一舔。

理查不知道但克劳利知道，那里是他的睾丸。

蛇尾突然钻进理查的衣服，路过他柔软的腿根和下身快速的从领口钻出，然后强硬的撬开了理查的嘴，肆意搅动着理查的口腔。克劳利的手大力的揉捏着理查敏感的腰身和臀部，舌头却细腻的勾勒着他可爱的国王形状完美的锁骨。

蛇尾把理查的舌头嬉弄的毫无招架之力后缓缓撤出，黏连着的唾液就像蛛丝般说断不断的勾住了克劳利的目光。妈的，克劳利放弃了那块被他痛吻到一片疮痍的脖颈和锁骨，狠狠的吻住了理查微张着的唇。

“唔，嗯……啊！”理查早就招架不住恶魔淫荡的游戏了，但那条邪恶的蛇尾却携着他的唾液在他娇嫩的后穴画着圈圈……仿佛下一秒就要强硬的长驱直入一般。

理查知道那条尾巴能做出什么可怕的事情，他早就用自己的身体知晓了。“哈……克劳利，克劳利……”理查偏过头逃脱了克劳利不给他任何喘息余地的亲吻，“尾巴……尾巴太粗了——不！”

蛇尾没给他什么辩解的机会，直接钻了进去。

克劳利亲吻着理查的泪水，在他的耳边嘶声到：“放松点，不会弄痛你的，它只是进去先润润滑开开路……”

理查瞪大了眼睛。

“一会儿……会有个新朋友前去拜访您尊贵的后庭。”

蛇尾很听话，只是浅浅的浅探摸索着，并没有像上次一样几乎贯穿了理查的全身，但理查完全没有放松下来……直觉告诉他那位“新朋友”一定会把他搞到死去活来，蛇尾轻轻刺激着他紧致的肠壁，他抑制不住的轻叫出声，精巧的鼻翼随着蛇尾的动作颤动着。

克劳利觉得差不多了，理查的后庭已经足够湿润，甚至已经自行分泌出淫荡的液体。

理查觉得有根什么东西……确切的说是两根什么东西抵住了自己的后穴，他惊恐的挣扎起身，“天啊……那，那是什么？”

克劳利温柔的吻着理查鹿一般惊恐无辜的大眼睛，把其中一根粗大的肉茎送进理查的后穴，慢慢开始抽动着。

“上帝啊……！”理查崩溃的扭动，铁链在空旷的囚室中刺耳的摩擦，那根邪恶的东西不停搅动着他脆弱的肠壁，“为什么……克劳利？为什么会有两……唔……”

克劳利扳过理查的脸，用嘴堵住了这个一肚子问题的国王。他把理查的头牢牢的钳制在自己的掌控之下，不让这位落难的国王陛下有丝毫的分心。

克劳利抽动的越来越快，一个肉茎深埋进他体内，另一根却在理查的股沟不轻不重的拍蹭着，仿佛在寻找机会一并插入理查温暖的后庭。理查在换气的当头绝望的哀求着克劳利千万不要把另一根也放进来，天啊……只一根他就快要受不了了，两根一起……理查绝望的想，他真的不想成为历史上唯一一位被强奸至死的英王被后世所不齿……

克劳利看着缩在他怀里颤抖着的阶下囚，这张和自己何其相像却那么干净脆弱的脸庞啊……一种名为“怜悯”的感情从他沉寂许久的心中破壳而出，但他也不想委屈自己另一根快要爆炸的阴茎。

“别怕，我一次只放一根。”

克劳利一个抽身，本来深插入理查的肉茎连根而起，另一根迅速的齐根插入。

“克劳利……！”曾经的国王陛下抽噎着，“你……你这只恶魔！”

可他明明每次只插一根。克劳利撇撇嘴，用两根肉茎交替着侵犯这位被恶魔吃干抹净的可怜国王。理查被不停侵犯着……这两根罪恶的肉棒顶端居然有倒钩，每次抽插时都恶劣的勾连着他娇嫩的内里，让他想逃都逃不掉，只能溺死在克劳利永无止境的侵犯中。

冰冷的囚室，地上有两具……准确来说是一具人类的躯体和一只半人半蛇的邪物纠缠着，理查的脑子已经被恶魔霸道的性爱彻底搞糊涂了，他瘫软在蛇的拥吻和交配中，直到克劳利突然加快速度。

“我亲爱的国王……啊不，亲王殿下，”克劳利彬彬有礼的问道，“请问您愿意接受我的精子吗？”

恶魔的请求从不需要得到回应，理查还没来得及张口，恶魔就把他的白浊一股脑的倾泻到理查的体内和小腹上。

 

克劳利收起蛇形，把瘫软无力的理查揽在怀中。理查乖乖的蜷缩在克劳利的温暖的胸前，侧耳听着什么。

“那是音乐吗？”理查嘟囔道，“拍子错了。”

克劳利以指为梳，看着理查柔顺的姜红色长发在他之间如河流般流淌又分离，“天啊……不合节奏的音乐会把人逼疯。”

克劳利抬起手准备让演奏者安静点，却被理查拦住了，“不要，我想听下去……祝福那位善良的人，”理查笑的凄惨，“这是这么多天来我在这个充满敌意的世界感受到的唯一一点好意了。”

克劳利放下了手，接着把玩着国王的头发。

“克劳利？”

“嗯？”

“我想吃苹果。”

克劳利打了个响指，一只装满苹果的篮子凭空出现在理查面前。

理查笑了，他拿起一只苹果咬了一口，然后摇摇头。“我想吃那棵苹果树上的苹果，还记得吗？那个花园……”

克劳利当然记得，那时理查才九岁，克劳利为了哄他开心，在那棵快枯死的苹果树上摘了一颗苹果送给小理查。

于是克劳利离开了。

他想再次看到理查比伊甸园的苹果吃起来还甜美的笑容。

克劳利回到那座花园，发现那里已经没有苹果树了，本该有苹果树的地方荒芜一片。

克劳利把一颗种子埋在土里，种子迅速的发芽，抽枝，开花，结果。克劳利耐心的等待着，直到一只又大又圆的苹果成熟，他伸手把它摘了下来。

克劳利用自己最快的速度回到庞蒂弗拉克特城堡，回到那个关押着理查的囚室，然后发现那位落难的国王不见了。

他闻到地上的食物散发着剧毒的芬芳……克劳利可能不太清楚理查在这里经历了多少饥寒交迫的日夜和有预谋而隐秘的拷打，但他坚信他的理查绝不会轻易死于这愚蠢而阴毒的诡计。

克劳利慢慢跪了下来，他看到了一滩鲜红的血，一滩属于金雀花王朝最后的国王的血。

他的理查的血。

————————————————————————————

赫特福德郡，金斯兰利。

一名勋爵带着一些人，奉亨利五世之命前来将理查二世的遗体迁至威斯敏斯特大教堂。他们把那具棺材抬了出来，勋爵表示需要开棺确认一下……天知道他要确认什么，他自己也不太清楚，不过确认一下总归是好事。

仆从轻而易举的把那具简陋的棺材打开了，勋爵捂着鼻子远远的看了一眼。

距离理查二世“饿死”在庞蒂弗拉克特已有十多年，棺材中的骷髅有一头姜红色的长发，它的双手交叠着，好像隐隐约约握住了什么红红的东西。

是宝石吗？勋爵好奇的凑了过去。

那并不是什么宝石，而是一只苹果，一只依旧新鲜的、丝毫没有皱缩腐烂的红彤彤的苹果。

勋爵大惊失色，他大声命令仆从把棺材钉死，好好把理查二世的失身送至伦敦，然后头也不回的绝尘而去。

仆从并不知道勋爵怎么了，也不想知道他究竟看到了是什么，他们只想快点把理查二世的遗体运回伦敦。他们合上棺木，把这个装着金雀花王朝最后的国王的简陋棺木抬上了马车。

只有勋爵知道自己看到了什么。

他看到理查二世手中的那只苹果被咬了一口。

（完）


End file.
